


Mystic Messenger Heathers

by mysmes707



Series: Mystic Messenger Musicals [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Heathers AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmes707/pseuds/mysmes707
Summary: This is pretty much just a Mystic Messenger Heathers AU. It will go pretty much how the musical goes, just with different names and Mystic Messenger inside jokes.





	1. Act 1, Scene 1- Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica- MC  
> Heather C- Rika  
> Heather D- V  
> Heater Mac- Yoosung  
> JD- Jumin  
> Ram- Zen  
> Kurt- Vanderwood  
> Martha- Jaehee

September 1st, 2016.

Dear diary,

_I believe I'm a good person. You know, I believe there's good in everyone, but here we are. First day of senior year! And uh... I look around at all the kids I've known all my life, and I ask myself, what happened?_

I closed my diary as the onslaught of swears and insults filled the hallway. 

"Freak!" "Slut!" "Bug-eyes" "Poser!" "Lard-ass!"

I sighed, and continued down the hall. You, we were once great kids. Well, as great as six year olds could be. At least everyone was happy, baking cookies and eating paste. But now... now we're older. And the older you get, the meaner you get. But soon, I'll be off to college, away from all these assholes. That is if I don't die before graduation.

I was brought out of my thoughts by running into someone. Bright red hair. Shit.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I was glared back at by yellow eyes. Saeran Choi was someone you didn't want to mess with. "Watch where you're going, nerd!" He snapped and walked away. I sighed, and continued down the hallway. Things will let get better when I'm finally get to college. Harvard, Duke, Brown, I don't care which! I just need to get out of here. But first, I just need to keep myself from burning this damn school down.

Once again lost in thought, I was brought out by my books being slammed out of my hands.  
"Oops!"

Ugh, Zen Ryu. Third year as linebacker and eighth of year of slapping lunch trays and being a huge dick...

"Did you say something, skank?" He glared down at me. I shook my head rapidly, and he strutted away. I groaned. I just wish this school was nicer. We could still be nice. We could still be beautiful...

I let out a small scream at a tap at my shoulder.  
"Oh, hey Jaehee."  
"Hey."

Jaehee Kang, my best friend since diapers. She has a huge heart, but around here that isn't enough. She's always loved to bake desserts, and over the years it's sadly caught up with her.

"Are we still on for movie night?" She asked, smiling widely.  
"Yeah, you're on Jiffy pop detail."  
"I rented the Princess Bride!" She squealed. It was her favorite movie, ever since eighth grade.  
"Really, again? Don't you have it memorized by now?"  
"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending-"

"Jaehee Ka-normous! Wide load!" I watched as Vanderwood knocked the books out Jaehee's hands, laughing.

Ugh, Vanderwood. Quarterback. He's the smartest guy on the football team, which is just like being the tallest dwarf. 

"Pick that up right now!" I yelled, forgetting it was at Vanderwood. I soon recognized my mistake when he got in my face, Zen right next to him.

"Are you actually talking to me?" He growled.

Mustering up everything I could, I continued. "Yes, I am! I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend! You're a high school has been waiting to happen, a future gas station attendant."

By this point, everyone within a twenty foot radius had heard what was happening. Vanderwood glared at me, then smirked. "You have a zit right there." He said, pointing to my forehead, causing everyone to bust out laughing. I held myself back from slamming him into the lockers and grabbed Jaehee's arm, and pulled her away from the commotion, before everyone went quiet. The hallway parted, and the doors opened, and I groaned. God, not now, anytime but now...

I could already hear the whispers. "Rika..." "Yoosung..." "V..." "Rika..." "Yoosung..." "V..." It was almost a mantra. Then, in they walked.

First, there was Yoosung Kim, co-head cheerleader. His parents are loaded, they're both doctors.

Then, V Kim, not related to Yoosung. No discernible personality, Rika's boyfriend and doormat, and I'm pretty sure he got eye surgery.

And then Rika. The almighty. She is a mythic bitch.

But they were solid Teflon, never bothered, never harassed. I'd give anything just to be like them.

I saw them all go into the girls bathroom, even though two out of three of them were male, but everyone knew that was their bathroom. The bell then rang, and Jaehee ran and the others ran off to class, and I saw a bit of a chance for me. I ran into the bathroom and shut myself into a stall, them not noticing I was in there. A few stalls over I could hear V... vomiting.

"Oh, grow up V! Bulimia is SO 2007."

Yoosung peaked into the stall. "Maybe you should see a doctor, V."

"Yeah, maybe I should-"

The bathroom door slammed open, and Ms. Glam Choi walked in.   
"Ah, Rika and Yoosung-"

V vomited again, and Ms. Choi cringed.  
"...and V. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting, but you're late for class."

"V wasn't feeling well! We're helping him!" Rika whined. I remember that whine. It helped her get out of a three day suspension in six grade after pushing Sarah Choi down the stairs. Though she did deserve it. I immediately began scribbling down names on a loose piece of paper, knowing this was my chance.

"Not without a hall pass. A week's detention-"

"Actually, Ms. Choi, all four of us are out on a hall pass... yearbook committee." I said quickly, shoving the stall door out of the way.

Ms. Choi grabbed the note and stared it down before shoving it back at me, disappointed.   
"I see you're all listed. Hurry up and get where you're going!"

She turned and walked out the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder before I was roughly turned around. Rika grabbed the note from me and looked at it again in the same fashion as Ms. Choi.  
"This is an excellent forgery... who are you?"

I looked up and stuck out my hand. "M-MC!" I waited a few seconds before lowering my hand, seeing as she wouldn't shake it. "I-I crave a boon-"

"What boon?"

I waited a few seconds, then continued. "Let me sit at your table, just once! No talking necessary! Just... if people see that you guys tolerate me, they'll leave me alone..." I could hear them all laughing. It was a stupid request. But, I was persistent. "I also do report cards and absence notes-"

"What about prescriptions?"

"Shut up, V!"  
"Sorry Rika..."

She looked at me and up down, and smiled. "For a greasy little nobody... you do have good bone structure..."

Yoosung stepped in front of Rika and grabbed my face, looking closely. "And a symmetrical face. You know, if I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's VERY important."

V looked me up and down, similar to Rika. "Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds." He muttered, going to stand behind her.

"You know, we really could make you beautiful. A little lip gloss, mascara, blush... Yoosung, I need your brush. We're going to make her beautiful..."

 

It took them 3 hours to fully make me over. They told me they would "debut" me at lunch, as their fourth member. I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

Everyone was inside the lunchroom, and V busted open the door. Of course, everyone looked towards us, in their usual worshipping way, but everyone was quiet. I could hear the whispers, just like from earlier, but... different. "Rika... Yoosung... V... MC..." My name was there. 

Suddenly, the reality of what was happening hit me. I was popular. I was part of Rika's group. I thought I could see Jaehee in the crowd, her eyes wide with shock, but I looked away. I would talk to her later. Now, I just wanted to relish in my new popularity.

Walking through the cafeteria, I could hear the whispers. "Rika... Yoosung... V... MC." Oh, I could hear it. "MC!" "MC!" "MC!" It was amazing. It was beautiful.

I was beautiful!

"MC!" "MC!" "MC!"


	2. Act 1, Scene 2- Candy Store/Fight For Me

_Dear Diary_

_It's been three weeks since I became ~~friends with Rika.~~ Well, "Friends" isn't the right word, exactly. It's more like Rika and them are people I work with and our job is being popular and shit._

I shut my diary and I see Jaehee timidly approach me, similar to how I had approached Rika. "Uh, hey, MC." 

"Hey." I responded, unsure what to say. We hadn't spoken in three weeks. I haven't had the time to really talk to her ever since Rika "recruited" me.

"You know, you do really look beautiful these days." She said softly, smiling at me. 

I scoffed, "Yeah, well, it's still the same me underneath."

She looked up at me, unsure. "Are you sure?"

I sighed, and looked back at her. "I'm really sorry I flaked on movie night last week. I've had a lot going on-"

"I get that. You're with Rika now. it's excited."

I sighed again. "It's whatever. But I promise we'll hang soon-"

Once again I was cut off by V clearing his throat behind me. I turned around and groaned. "Hello, V."

"Rika says to haul ass to the caf, pronto." He said, glaring daggers at me.

"How very." I said, returning the glare. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the crowded cafeteria. I turned back to try to wave at Jaehee, but I couldn't see her through the hallway crowd. I felt horrible, but that was replaced when I was faced with a smiling Rika. This was  _never_ good.

"MC, I need a forgery in Zen Ryu's handwriting. You'll need something to write on, V, bend over." V nodded grimly and bent over. Rika always had him do this, even though there were tables everywhere.

"Okay, write what I say. 'Hi, honey- I've been watching you... and thinking about us in the old days. I hope you can come to my homecoming party this weekend. I miss you... Zen.' Oh, and put an XO after the signature."

I finished the note in Zen's sloppy handwriting and handed it to Rika. "Who's this for, anyway?"

"You remember how Zen used to hang out with Jaehee Ka-normous?" She said, and I could tell this wasn't good.

"Yeah, in kindergarten. We all did."

"Well, we all didn't kiss on the kickball field." V said, straightening up from the degrading experience.

"Oh my God, that's right! I totally forgot! Zen kissed Jaehee Ka-normous! It was disgusting!" Yoosung said, excited. Rika rolled her eyes, used to his stupid remarks.

Suddenly, the previously mentioned idiot and Vanderwood entered the cafeteria. Rika waved her arms to catch their attention, calling out Zen's name. Zen came over, and I caught some of what they were saying.

"Whaddaya think Rika wants?"   
"Probably wants you to set her on your johnson and spin her around like a goddamn pinwheel!"  
"Hell yeah! Punch it in!"

The two morons fist bumped and Rika held the note out to Zen. "Be a sweetie and deliver this note to Jaehee Ka-normous for me." She said softly, and I suddenly realized what was happening. No, I couldn't let them do that to Jaehee.

"Since when do you talk to that lard-ass?" Zen asked, going to unfold the night, Rika grabbing his arm just in time.   
"Don't read it. She's having extra-heavy flow and wanted some advice from my gyno." She said sweetly. Zen recoiled in disgust, giving me time to grab it from him. 

I turned to Rika. "Jaehee's had a thing for Zen for twelve years now, this will kill her. C'mon Rika, you're bigger than this." I whispered, desperate.

She glared down at me. "Are you we gonna have a problem? I mean you've come so far, so why are you pulling on my dick? I've done so much for you, I've pretty much given you access to a free candy store, and this is how you repay me? You can have so much!"

"Guys will pretty much fall at your feet." Yoosung said, standing beside Rika, suddenly looking much taller.

"All you have do is say bye-bye to that whale, and you can have everything." V said, forgetting that he hated me for just a few moments and joining Rika. The three of them reminded me of something you would summon from hell.

"You do realize that if she was in your situation, she would have left you in the dust. But if you don't care, you can go and watch Sesame Street and braid each other's hair!" Rika continued, and I got a bad feeling in my gut. Before I realized it, Rika had taken the note from me and handed it to V. V snuck it onto Jaehee's lunch tray, and I was ready for all hell to ensue. 

"You do have a choice. You can join the team, you can live a dream life! Or you can die alone, just like Ka-normous will. I mean, do you really want to end up like her?" Rika turned me just in time that I was face to face with a very ecstatic Jaehee.

"MC, look! Zen invited me to his homecoming party! See? I told you something was still there. This prove's he's been thinking about me!" She squealed, waving the note in my face. I glanced to Rika. She gave me a "who's it gonna be" face, and I knew I had to make a choice.

I smiled brightly and turned back to Jaehee. "Color me stoked."

"I'm so happy!" She squealed again, running back to her empty lunch table. I felt so bad, but I couldn't focus on it too much before Rika turned me back to her, smiling widely. "You made the right choice. Now you get free access to our Candy Store for as long as you want."

"Yeah as long as you-"

"Shut up V!" Rika screamed at V, who immediately shut up.

Rika, Yoosung, and V all packed up their bags and strutted off, of course not waiting up for me. I grabbed my bags and noticed someone staring at me. He was leaning against the wall a few tables away, reading Baudelaire. And  _damn_ was he cute. I purposely made sure to walk by him, and sure enough, I heard him speak.

"You shouldn't have bowed down to the Swatch-dogs and Diet Cokeheads. They're gonna crush that girl."

I stopped, and looked at the guy. He had dark hair that almost covered one eye, piercing grey eyes, and pale skin. I couldn't deny it, he was _hot_. "I'm sorry, what?"

He shut his book and stood straight. Dang, I thought he was tall before. "You clearly have a soul. You just have to work harder keeping it clean. We are all born marked for evil."

The boy began to walk away, but I definitely did not want the conversation to end. "Okay, don't quote Baudelaire at me and walk away. Didn't catch your name."

He stopped and looked back at me, his grey eyes staring right at my soul. "I didn't throw it." He replied simply, before walking away. I blushed, feeling my heart speed up. I guess I wasn't entirely done with high school guys...

From a few tables away, I noticed Zen and Vanderwood staring Baudelaire guy down. Ever since I became popular, they were oddly protective of me. Probably because they wanted me for themselves. "Who does that guy think he is, Bo Diddley?" I could hear Vanderwood saying.

"MC's into the act, no doubt."  
"Let's kick his ass!"  
"We're seniors, Vanderwood. Too old for that shit."

Vanderwood glared at him, before standing up. Zen followed after him. They approached Cute Boy, and grabbed him by his collar. "Hey, sweetheart. What did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?"

Cute Guy stayed silent. Zen got in his face. "My buddy Vanderwood just asked you a question."

"Hey Zen, doesn't this cafeteria have a no gays allowed rule?"

Cute Guy, with all the confidence in the world, look Vanderwood straight in the eyes. "It seems to have an open-door policy for assholes, though."

I clutched my books tighter. Rest in peace cute guy. Vanderwood narrowed his eyes. "Zen, grab his arms."

I small crowd had gathered, all cheering for Zen and Vanderwood. But I was secretly rooting for Cute Guy. 

The two jocks tried going after him, but to everyone's surprise, Cute Guy started fighting back. And damn, did he kick ass. It was really...  _hot._ God, if only he could fight for me like that. If he could protect me against the world like that, I'd never need anyone else. 

"If you're still alive," I whispered as Cute Guy brought Vanderwood and Zen to their knees, "Maybe you could fight for me next time?"


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo this is back from the dead

Oh, how did I get here? Offering for my new "besties" to stop at my house to change had turned into them playing croquet in my backyard, my parents having afternoon tea on the porch. god, how did we get here...?

"God, MC, drool much?" Rika asked, snapping me out of my daze. "You were totally throwing your panties at that new kid. And from the look of your house, you can't afford new panties." Yoosung and V both laughed automatically, and my face grew heated in embarrassment. Sure, I was around middle class, but no that bad.

"I don't even know his name." I muttered as Rika hit the ball, right in the direction of my parents. "Mom, dad, watch out!" My mom snapped her head up and stopped the ball with her foot, smiling up at us. Rika kept her face straight as she retrieved the ball from her. 

"Here you go dear. Would you like some pâte?" My mom asked, a large smile on her face, hoping Rika would get the joke. She didn't. Instead, she looked down at the plate with a disgusted look on her face.  
"That is  _not_ pâte. That's liverwurst." My mom's smile faltered, and she laughed a little.   
"I'm aware, Rika. It's a family joke."   
After a moment of her continued disgusted look, Rika simply took the ball and rolled her eyes. "Oh. Funny."

I ran over to the table, hoping to control the damage, when my dad decided to interlude with another family joke. "Dammit, will someone please tell me why I read these spy novels."  
Hoping Rika would find our other family joke funny, I responded with, "Because you're an idiot dad." My dad smiled and nodded. Rika, was even less impressed. 

"So, do you girls have any big plants for tonight?" My mom asked, trying desperately to change the subject.  
"Big homecoming party at Zen Ryu's house. I'm catching a ride with Rika." I motioned to Rika, who tapped her swatch- something she believed was still in style. "Which, speaking of... Great pâte, mom, but we have to motor of we wanna make it to the party on time."

Rika nodded and sashayed away, followed by Yoosung and V. My mom motioned me over subtly and lowered her voice. "Don't let these popular girls change you."  
I rolled my eyes, knowing this conversation wasn't far away. "I need them."  
"For what? You have other friends. You have Jaehee."  
"Well... maybe I want more out of life than liverwurst."

I walked after Rika, and could hear my dad behind me. "Those girls seem really nice." Followed by a loud groan from my mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm considering (after this and Sweeney Todd) doing one of these for:  
> Be More Chill  
> Legally Blonde  
> Rent
> 
> Please comment which you would want so I know which to do first.


	4. Act 1, Scene 4- Freeze Your Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess Jumin and his father are a bit OOC in this fanfic but you know that's the price you pay when you try to turn Jumin into more of a psychopath than he already is.
> 
> Chairman Han is REALLY OOC since JD's dad in the original work was crazy so now Jumin's dad is a bit psycho and owns a deconstruction company sorryyy

After spending an afternoon being "critiqued" by Rika over how I looked for the party, eventually ending up back in my iconic blue blouse and skirt, Rika and I finally got into her car on the way to Zen's homecoming party. But of course, 7 Eleven was more important.

"Don't forget to buy Corn Nuts! It's not a party without Corn Nuts!" Rika screeched at me over her blaring car horn.   
"Plain or BQ?"  
"BQ!"

I moped into the convenience store and wandered through the small isles, hoping to waste as much time as possible before Rika scalped me for making us late. As I checked the back of a bag of Corn Nuts for calories per serving, a felt someone stop behind me. Glancing hopefully nonchalantly over my shoulder, I saw mystery boy stood behind me, staring me up and down through his oh-so-sexy black hair. I quickly turned my gaze back, feeling my face heat up. Did he get cuter? Was that possible?

"Greetings and salutations." He said, his voice sending feelings through me I didn't know I could feel. Ignoring the hair standing up on my arms, I turned to face him fully. His sharp grey eyes pierced into my soul, and I felt like I would melt into a puddle of estrogen right there. "You want a slurpee with that?"

I scoffed, the amount of sugar in the drink making me want to laugh out loud. "No, but if you're nice I'll let you buy me a Big Gulp."

Now it was his turn to scoff, flicking a bit of his hair from his eyes and goddam it was sexy. "That's like going to Mickey D's to order a salad. Now, did you say cherry or lime."  
"I said Big Gulp." I challenged, and his piercing gaze returned to me. Maybe he was some Christian Gray type, and acting like this would end with me bent over his desk getting my ass beat red. I then quite awkwardly shot my hand out, and gave a small smile. "I'm MC, by the way. You ever gonna tell me your name?"

He smirked a bit and shook my hand, his touch sending lightening through my arm. "I'll end the suspense I'm Jumin Han."

Goddammit even his name was sexy. "So Jumin, the thing you pulled in the caf today was pretty severe." He, in turn, shrugged.  
"The extreme always seems to leave an impression."  
"So, what brings a Baudelaire quoting bad ass like you to Sherwood, Ohio?" He definitely didn't seem like a small town guy, more like a New York City locker room drug dealer.  
"My dad's work. He owns a deconstruction company." The words were dripping like venom, you could very obviously pick up that he hated the work his dad did.  
"Deconstruction? Sounds pretty toxic." I pushed a little. Hopefully this wouldn't result in him pulling another cafeteria stunt on me, but to my shock he smiled a bit at me. "Everyone's life has got static." I assured him. 

As if on cue, Rika's car horn blared throughout the store, and her voice screeching my name rang through even the store. I blushed in embarrassment as Jumin cringed at Rika's shrill voice. "For example," I muttered, "I don't exactly like my friends."  
"I don't like your friends either." He answered plainly. "Bag the party and hang here, I'd love to keep talking." My face heated even more, the thought of spending the night here with him...

"At 7 Eleven? Swanky first date." I said, pushing his limits for the third time that night. I half expected him to eye me down strangely after the date comment, but he simply gave a small smile again.   
"Come on, I love this place."  
"Um, no offense, but... why?"

"Well, I've been all over the country. About ten high schools, all of them blurring together as one show from hell. I haven't had a friend since I was 13, and I haven't remembered a name from a single school. I mean, what's the point? My dad doesn't even unpack the boxes when we move into a new place." I began to frown slightly. Of course this hot guy had an angsty backstory. "The only place that remains consistent is a 7 Eleven. Seriously, it's the same everywhere. Just a reassurance to me, I guess." 

Jumin turned around to face the Slurpee dispenser, pouring one into a cup he had previously picked up before taking a long drink, grimacing slightly. "The best way to get rid of the pain- freeze your brain." I let out a small laugh at his maybe-unintentional poetry, before he held the drink to me. "Care for a hit?"

"Does your mommy know you eat all that crap?" I teased, attempting to be a flirt. My face fell when he grimaced, looking away.  
"Not anymore. She died a while ago. Now, it's just me and my dad, and life's been... interesting, you know? I cook dinners, I pay the rent... and I learned the world owes you nothing."

He then turned to me, the grimaced look gone, replaced with this steel, unemotional complexion. "But look at you, Ms. MC! From a middle class family, gonna go to college, marry a lawyer, settle down in the suburbs. But you better build some walls up, because it's gonna hurt when the sky falls all around you. Just... here." He handed me the drink, and gave a sad smile. "You're gonna be hurting a lot in the future, so you better get used to blocking out the pain. Just, try it."

He rolled my eyes a little before taking a long drink of the slurpee, and gave a little triumphant smirk, not feeling anything, before-  
"Oh, son of a bitch!" I gasped, holding my head as the pain exploded in my head. Jumin stifled a laugh, which honestly caused a waterfall in my panties. I giggled a little bit too, the sight of him happy making me happier. 

My happy bubble was ruined when the bitch herself Rika threw the door of the store open and glared in my direction. "MC!" She growled, gesturing her head to her car. I turned my head to Jumin and gave him a sad smile.  
"I gotta go."  
"So I see." His smile was gone, his face back in it's emotionless stare. I waved slightly before walking over to Rika, who had her arms crossed.  
"Corn Nuts?" She asked softly, and I tossed the bag to her. "Now, say bye bye to Red Dawn and let's motor!"

She pulled me out of the store, and I turned my head to see Jumin staring after me, his small smile on his face. I smiled a bit too- this boy would be the absolute death of me.


	5. Act 1, Scene 5- Big Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping the first part with Ram and Kurt's dads cause I wanna keep this fic mostly in Veronica/MC's perspective and that would really just be awkward so lol sorry
> 
> Also this is kinda an au where literally everyone is bisexual sorry if that's weird

You could hear the music from a mile away. The street was lined with cars, Rika managing to pull up in the driveway that was reserved for the "Most Popular Kids" including us. Rika pulled me into the large house, and it was immediate sensory overload. The smell of every kind of booze, sex, and all the drugs you could think of hung heavy in the air, and the bass blared, almost deafening me. We almost immediately caught up to V and Yoosung, who had been in their own bubble of ultra popularity amongst the other popular kids in the party. Yoosung almost immediately offered tequila shots, and before I knew it, we were in the kitchen, multiple small glasses arranged around me. 

"Okay, so it's salt, then shot, _then_ lime." Yoosung clarified. "Very important to get the order right."

Almost as if the ghost of a another prep had possessed me, I almost expertly took the shot, much to Yoosung's delight. "You're a natural!" He almost squealed. "Just like my mom!"

Just as I set the glass down, I felt a hand on my arm. "MC, you're looking  _good_ tonight!" A voice smirked passed me, me not even being able to see who spoke to me. I blushed and turned back to my friends.   
"A guy complimented me without being sarcastic!" I squealed in a stage whisper, and Rika sniggered.

The party went on in a blur, where all I could remember was taking shots, swigs of other people's drinks, and anything Rika or Yoosung offered me. And soon after stumbling into a room at the right time, I was on a pretty good high too. It was like a dream, a fantasy that I could only imagine a few months ago before I was taken in by Rika. 

After spending a moment attempting to find Rika, I ended up walking in on V on top of her in Zen's room, the two sucking faces. "Is that... third base?" I questioned softly as Rika yelled at me to leave, and I quickly left the room- I wasn't even aware the two were intimate with each other, from how V was usually used as Rika's doormat. 

About an hour after that and getting plenty more wasted, Vanderwood and Zen called a crowd into the main room. "What's Westerberg gonna do to the Razerbacks at Sunday's game?" Vanderwood asked loudly to everyone, pulling out a pig shaped piñata, causing everyone to cheer loudly. Zen that grabbed the piñata and thrusted his hips against it, everyone else roaring into laughing. 

"Way to show maturity." V muttered to himself, somehow having been heard by Zen. Zen then moved to grab V's hips and began thrusting against him the same way as the pig, causing V to attempt to push him away. "Quit it, jackass! Get off of me!"

"Hey, Zen, emergency!" I quickly cut in, hoping to get the drunken idiot off of one of my "closest friends". "I saw some freshmen sneaking over the pool fence, saying they wanted to get some free booze."

Zen's face immediately turned angry as he nodded a thanks to me. "I hate freshmen..." he muttered to himself angrily, before running out the backdoor. I turned back to V, who was fixing his wrinkled shirt.

"You okay?" I asked cautiously, but he simply scoffed at me.   
"I didn't need your help." He then flipped me off, to which I laughed loudly at.  
"Thanks, V, but I don't really have to vomit right now." I continued laughing as V gave an outraged cry of angry and stormed off, probably to go sulk to Rika.

I then noticed something out of place out of the corner of my eye, and my blood turned cold. Jaehee. She had showed up. I quickly approached her, hoping she wouldn't be noticed by many before I got her out of the house. "Uh, Jaehee, hey! I can't believe you... actually came."

She smiled widely at me and nodded. "It's so exciting, right?! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go say hi to Zen. I even brought sparkling cider!" She squealed and ran off before I could warn her, and I let out a sad sigh. She was going to get torn to pieces. 

I later saw out the back door, Jaehee being immediately rejected by Zen, the sight breaking my heart. But I couldn't help her, at the risk of Rika killing me for talking to her too much.

"Okay everyone!" Rika soon called everyone outside, carrying the piñata under a white sheet. I stood between the two, V standing beside Rika. "Time to celebrate our eventual victory against the Razerbacks by whacking apart their mascot!"

"We need a volunteer to take the first hit at the piñata!" Yoosung brightly called out, holding a bat out to anyone in the audience.   
"Jaehee Kang. I think you should do the honors." Rika suddenly said, a small but sadistic grin spreading across her face. My blood ran cold again. Jaehee, confused, walked towards Yoosung, who pulled a blindfold over her eyes and shoved a bat into her hands. "Bring out the piñata!"

My face went white when V pulled the sheet off of the piñata. The pig had been changed to resemble none other than Jaehee- complete with glasses and a sign reading "Jaehee Kanormous". "What is your damage, V?" I yelled, furious, and grabbed the piñata from him, running to the edge of the pool.

"MC, what the hell?" He questioned after me, his eyes narrowing as I reached the pool's edge. "Get back her with that!"  
"You want it," I snarled, but patience for these people gone, "then go swim for it." I then chucked the piñata into the pool, and everyone in the crowd went silent. Jaehee looked around, confused, and I quickly made my way to her and pulled the blindfold from her eyes. "Get home. I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow." Jaehee nodded and ran to the house, as I turned to face a fuming Rika. "Well, you gave it your best shot. I'm resigning from the Lip Gloss Gestapo. I'm going back to regular life."

I turned to leave, but I was quickly grabbed by the shoulders by Rika and violently turned around. "No!" She shrieked, shaking me, despite my pleas for her to stop, my stomach heavy from all the alcohol and drugs. "You don't get to be a nobody. Come Monday, you're an ex-somebody. Not even the lowest of the losers will want to look in your direction!" She began shaking me again as a I helplessly pushed against her. "Transfer to Washington! Transfer to Jefferson! No one at Westerberg is gonna play your Reindeer Games!"

I wish I hadn't. I really wish I hadn't. But I couldn't help it. I threw up all over Rika Kim. She immediately screamed and let go of me, slapping me across the face. "I raised you from nothing! And this is how you repay me?! I get paid in puke!"

Finding confidence, I simply glared at her. "Lick it up, baby! Lick it up!"

Rika's enraged face then turned to one of smugness as she realized she had the whole school backing her. "I know who I'm eating lunch with on Monday. Do you?" Reality then dawned on me.

My life was over.


	6. Act 1, Scene 6- Dead Girl Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't going to be as NSFW as it could be since this is my school computer and I don't feel like getting in trouble for writing NSFW material

I trudged down the street, pretty sobered up after drinking some water, already rehearsing the lines that I would tell my parents to try to convince them to let us move. I knew that if I stayed within a 50 mile radius of Rika, my life would be hell anywhere I went.

"Maybe I could just change my name and ride up to Seattle." I muttered. I then remembered I didn't have a car before- "Wait." I whispered, sighting a familiar one in the driveway of the house I was passing. It was Jumin's... this was Jumin's house. Remembering the tension from our previous encounter, an idea popped into my head. A crazy idea. An idea that was probably a result of the remaining alcohol and drugs in me, but I didn't care. It was the best idea I had at the moment, an idea that could make me forget the shit that was going on now. But first, I had to see if he was home.

I quietly walked around the side of the house and looked into one of the second story windows, where I could see in. The lights were pretty dim, but I could his silhouette next to the window... taking off his shirt. That completely sold the idea of my plan, and I quickly managed to scale up the side of his house. Peering in, I saw him sit at his desk, still not noticing me there. I managed to quietly snap off the lock on his window, before slowly opening it up. He still hadn't noticed me, until I took a step into the room. He glanced to the side before jumping back slightly, turning towards me. 

"M-MC... what are you doing in my room?" He asked quietly, looking to his shut door. I quickly shushed him and walked towards him.   
"Sorry but... I need you. I need you more than anything. Come Monday, I'm dead so... please. I just need this." I was suddenly standing almost over him, him still sitting in his desk chair.  
"MC, I don't understa-"  
"Shut up." I said softly before kissing him. It was slow, I had never really kissed anyone before so it was rather new to me. Before I knew, Jumin had pulled me into his lap and deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue into my mouth. 

I pulled away for breath after a few minutes. "Tonight, I'm yours." I said softly. "I'm on the pill, so don't worry, just... please." Once again before I knew it, my back was against Jumin's mattress and he was kissing me passionately. After a bit of making out and hickeys that wouldn't fade easily, I pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. "You say you're numb inside... but you're so beautiful." I said softly as his fingers went to the buttons of my blouse. "So the world's unfair- keep it locked out there. Because in here, it's beautiful." I pressed another kiss to his lips, before ripping my shirt off. "Let's make this beautiful!"

He stared at me in awe before nodding quickly. "That works for me."

The rest of the night was a blur of gasps, touching, moans, sweat, and passion. And he was beautiful... so beautiful...

 

I woke in what felt like the middle of the night in his arms, and saw my worst nightmare sitting at the edge of the bed- Rika. I shot up, away from Jumin's embrace, and glared at the woman staring at me. "How did you get in here?" I growled softly, and she simply laughed.

"I'm like oxygen. I'm everywhere. And really, MC? Sleeping with psycho trench coat kid? Everyone in school's gonna know that good like MC is really just a dirty whore."  
"Why are you so determined to hurt me?" I almost shrieked, trying to hit the blonde tyrant- but I couldn't move.  
"Because I can!" She cackled. "It'll be so very!"

Her voice echoed in my mind. Suddenly, I felt like I was suffocated. So hot, sho hot, so burning, burning hot.

 

 

I woke up screaming, this time morning light filtering through the curtains in Jumin's room. I was still in his room, in his shirt. A shirt that almost soaked with sweat. "MC, are you okay?" Jumin's voice snapped me from my thoughts, and I got a good look at him. His hair was messy, and dark hickeys littered his neck and stomach. God, he looked so hot.

I shook my head and let out a sigh. "It was just a dream, I'm okay." I removed myself from his arms and pulled his shirt off, searching the room for my bra.   
"What's the rush?" Jumin asked, sitting up.   
"I have to get to Rika's house."  
"I thought you were done with Rika-"  
"Yes, but that was just a sweet fantasy. A world without Rika would be amazing and blissful, but now I have to go kiss her aerobicized ass."

I successfully managed to locate and pull on all my clothes before making it to the window. I almost opened it before Jumin grabbed my arm. "Let me come with you. For backup."

I smiled at him and nodded a thanks. He quickly pulled on some jeans, a shirt, and his signature coat before pulling me into a quick kiss. "By the way," I whispered after he pulled away. "You were my first."

I then scaled down to the yard, leaving him with a small smirk to follow behind me.


End file.
